wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yule Be Wiggling (album)
"Yule Be Wiggling" is the 12th Wiggles' album which was released in 20th of December 2000. It was The Wiggles' second Christmas album. The accompanying video was released in 2001. Songs #Yule Be Wiggling Intro (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Here Come the Reindeer Intro (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Here Come the Reindeer (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning Intro (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #Murray's Christmas Samba Intro (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Murray's Christmas Samba (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Jimmy The Elf (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #The Little Drummer Boy (H Simeone, K.K. Davis, H Onrati) #Christmas Around the World Intro (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Christmas Around the World (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #Wags Loves to Shake Shake Intro (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Wags Loves to Shake Shake (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #Doing a Dance (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Curoo Curoo Intro (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Curoo Curoo (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay, M Crowley) #Christmas Polka (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay) #Decorate the Tree (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, P Paddick) #Yule Be Wiggling (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Greg's Christmas Poem (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #A Scottish Christmas (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay) #Angels We Have Heard On High (J Chadwick) #Jeff's Snooze Poem (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #The First Noel (H Bramley, J Stainer) #The Wiggles Christmas Wish (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) Bonus Track Dorothy the Dinosaur Multimedia Personnel * Lead Vocals: Greg Page, Mark Punch * Dialogue: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Character Voice: Paul Paddick, Carolyn Ferrie * Guitars: Murray Cook (acoustic), Anthony Field (acoustic and electric), John Field (electric) and Terry Murray (acoustic) * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Strings: Maria Schattovits (violin), Margaret Lindsay (cello) * Brass: Dominic Lindsay (trumpet) * Percussionist: Phil South * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page and Mark Punch * Guest Vocalists on "Curoo, Curoo": Morgan Crowley and Denise O'Kane Staff * Engineers: Craig Abercrombie and Chris Brooks * Mixing: Craig Abercrombie * Composers: Murray Cook, Katherine Davis, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Henry Onarati, William Sandys and Harry Simeone * Arrangers: Murray Cook, Morgan Crowley, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Dominic Lindsay, Denise O'Kane and Greg Page * Lyricists: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field and Paul Paddick * Original Song Ideas: Murray Cook, Greg Page and John Field * Designed by Mark Murphy and Wendy Peticolas Trivia Songwriting * Anthony's brother John wrote Here Come the Reindeer, And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning, Christmas Around the World and Wags Loves to Shake Shake. * Dominic Lindsay wrote Christmas Polka. * Paul Paddick wrote Decorate the Tree. * All songs were written or arranged by different combinations of the four Wiggles but Here Come the Reindeer, And the World Is One on a Christmas Morning, Christmas Around the World, and Wags Loves to Shake Shake were co-written by John Field and Decorate the Tree was co-written by Paul Paddick. Music * Christmas Around the World was adapted from Round the World by The Cockroaches. Musicians * Morgan Crowley and Denise O'Kane guest star in Curoo Curoo. Instruments * Murray Cook plays guitar on songs such as Yule Be Wiggling title song. * Anthony Field plays guitar on songs such as And the World is One on a Christmas Morning. * John Field plays guitar on songs such as Here Come the Reindeer. * Terry Murray plays guitar on songs such as Just Can't Wait for Christmas Day. * Tony Henry plays drums on all the songs from this album. * Maria Schattovits plays violin on songs such as A Scottish Christmas. * Margaret Lindsay plays cello on songs such as A Scottish Christmas. * Dominic Lindsay plays trumpet on songs such as A Scottish Christmas. * Phil South plays percussion on songs such as Murray's Christmas Samba. * Electric guitar is played by Anthony Field and John Field. * Acoustic guitar is played by Murray Cook, Anthony Field and Terry Murray. Song Credits * The DVD release shows John Field's name in the credits of Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day and Dominic Lindsay and Margaret Lindsay's name shows in the credits of Murray's Christmas Samba. * In the US album booklet, Murray, Jeff, Anthony, Greg, Morgan, John, Dominic, Denise and Paul is listed as M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, M Crowley, J Field, D Lindsay, D O'Kane and P Paddick in the song credits. The song credits for Christmas Around the World, lists that Murray, Jeff, Anthony and Greg also writes the music, but they didn't, John Field Did. * The US version of Windows Media Player lists Greg's name as Gregory Page. Others *Come On Everybody, We'll Tap For You is the only song that didn't appear on this album. * The word "Yule" on the album is the homophone for "You'll" as in "You will". * Curoo Curoo was recorded at Windmill Lane Studios in Dublin, Ireland. * In the US Release, Tracking Station Recording Studios was listed, but it wasn't recorded there.  Gallery YuleBeWigglingAlbumBackCover.jpg|Back Cover YuleBeWigglingAlbumPoster.jpg|Album Poster YuleBeWiggling-AlbumCredits.jpg|Album Credits YuleBeWigglingOriginalUSACD.jpg|Original USA CD Cover YuleBeWigglingAlbum.jpg|Re-released USA CD Cover MI0002693380.jpg|Back cover File:YuleBeWigglingDoublePackdisc.png|Double Pack disc YuleBeWigglingCassette.jpg|Re-released USA Cassette Cover YuleBeWigglingAlbumCommercial.jpg|Commercial of this album YuleBeWiggling-FullAlbumCover.jpg|Full cover of the album The-Wiggles-Yule-Be-Wiggling-CD-VG-Condition-HIT-Records-_57.jpg|Back cover without Koch Records Album Booklet Australian Album Booklet US Album Booklet Double Pack Category:Wiggles albums Category:2000 Category:2000 albums Category:Christmas albums Category:Galleries Category:Adapted Song Albums